The King
The King is the second Archmage and the Archmage of Life. Temp Canon-Birth of the Three Seeing he needed some subordinates to manage his creations. The Original Archmage created three more Archmages to watch over the three realms. The King was the first created and he was told to watch over Life as the Mortals' King since there was only one Kingdom. During his reign, he was responsible for the upkeep of many millions of lives and to that extent he decided to become as powerful as he possibly could in the Magic Arts, eventually his power grew to be even more than that of his creator which caused a small seed of resent to be planted in the Original One's heart. He collaborated with his fellow Archmages: Temp and Mept to create a religion among the mortals which basically contained the following: Death was to be feared unless you did good in your life. Do good and your soul will ascend to Heaven. Do evil and your soul will be trapped in The Underworld. Temp Canon-The Eternals The King was present when the Eternals first manifested. He was the first to begin communicating with Ouroboros. Temp Canon-The Sealing The King had noticed patches of the Void spreading in parts of his Kingdom. He went to seal another patch away but found The Original Archmage, completely corrupted by Nothing there spreading it. After a short battle, The Original Archmage fled and The King went back to his Castle. He contacted his fellow Archmages to search for the engimatic Dark Jailer, a mortal wizard whose power rivalled that of the Archmages. Eventually they found him and he agreed to help them. They tracked the Original Archmage down to one of his temples and a great battle ensued at what is now known as The Shattered Ground. The Original Archmage was weakened enough to be sealed away inside the Void where he remains to this day. Temp Canon-The Search Begins With the defeat of The Original Archmage, The King realised that they were in a great peril. With their creator sealed away, they could now be killed and The Original Archmage was going to take full advantage of that. So, The King proposed each Archmage found himself two Lieutenants and bound them to him, this meant that they would act as the Archmages' barrier between mortality and if they were killed, so could the Archmage. Temp Canon-The Marksman The King began his search for his only Lieutenant (it had previously been decided that everyone but the King would have two Lieutenants. He only needed one as he was the most powerful out of them all) in his Royal Guard. While overseeing training one day, he saw potential in one of the new recruits, Colt. After surveying his exceptional progress over the next few weeks, the King approached him about becoming a Lieutenant. Colt was hesitant at first, but agreed eventually and so he was bound to The King through the use of his Seal and became the Lieutenant of the Castle. Temp Canon-The Grand Magic Olympiad The King was present at the events of the Grand Magic Olympiad. He helped Temp battle Basaran and presided as invigilator over his duel against Aegis, eventually declaring it a draw after it had gone on for too long. Temp Canon-The Council of Demons The King, after having the third Grand Magic Olympiad disrupted, decided to take action and form a council out of all the Eternals, Archmages, Lieutenants and beings that were in the employ of of them and had enough power. He called it the Council of Demons and it was set up by himself, Temp and Mept. It was dedicated to surveying the realm and making sure that no being of great power that threatened the existence of the Universe was allowed to exist. Temp Canon-The First Calling After having established the Council of Demons, The King and his fellow Archmages set about calling beings to be its members. Obviously the Archmages and their Lieutenants would be there, the Eternals: Lord Mortis, Ouroboros and Memoria too. Temp had invited a rather large Underwolf, that seemed to have much more intelligence than your average animal, called Reaver. As for the other members, the Dark Jailer was once again tracked down and invited as well as two powerful beings: Alastor the Fade Lord and Omegos, the Elemental Lord. At the first calling of Council, The King introduced everyone and set about defining the Council's goals. Everyone would maintain constant vigil over the realm and be in contact with others to report back to the Council. Anything of importance was to be relayed immediately and another council would be called to decide what to do. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld The King, along with the other three Archmages, fought against The Original Archmage while the Eternals battled Nothing. The King had grown a lot in power since the Original Archmage's imprisonment and now surpassed his creator in teerms of raw power, and with the help of his two 'brothers' The King was able to take down The Original Archmage who retreated back to the Void along with his two Lieutenants when Nothing had sustained enough damage from his battle. Temp Canon-The Fade Mercenaries Some time after the Battle for the Overworld, Alastor approached the King, complaining about his work and how many more Souls were escaping than usual. The King came up with a solution, he released a select few Souls, allowing them to become Fades before binding them to Alastor and making a band of 'Fade Mercenaries'. Temp Canon-The Interface Despite ruling for many millenia, The King - as well as the other Archmages - did not have any real way of interacting with the Mortals, aside from chance encounters with their Lieutenants while on business. To solve this problem, The King created a magical construct that he called 'The Interface', and modelled it after a human Mortal. He set it loose in The Overworld with a suitably high rank already given to it, and let it do its thing, all the while reporting back any major events that occur. Appearance The King looks like a middle-aged man, he has a gold crown atop his head and light-ish brown hair with brown eyes as well. He wears the traditional red robes of kingship with white edges and his wand is a long, silver pole with two emerald prongs at the end of it used to synthesise the spells. Personality The King is a kind and caring old man that tries to protect and watch over all of the immortal beings that make up a part of the Afterlife as he considers them his responsibility after The Original Archmage succumbed to the corruption of the Void. He is renowned across both lives as a great and strong leader that can inspire a whole army. Abilities Q: Stone Fist: Casts a stone fist to punch an enemy. Does moderate damage and pushes them 1000 yards in the opposite direction to the one they are facing. If they go through trees, this distance is halved but they get stunned at the end for a short time. W: Call Reinforcements: Calls 3 soldiers to assist the King. Melee soldiers have high health, low damage, high armour, low speed, low mana. Ranged soldiers have low health, high damage, low armour, high speed, medium mana. Magic soldiers have medium health, medium damage, medium armour, medium speed, high mana. E: Gaea’s Blessing. Unlimited channel. The King turns trees in a 500 yard radius around him into Treants that can be controlled. If the King stops channeling, the Treants explode doing minor damage and slowing enemies around them for a short time. D: Choking Fumes. Unlimited channel. Turns a 400 yard AoE into a choking poison cloud doing ticking damage to anyone caught inside it and cutting their movement speed by half. Saps mana per second channeled. F: Fell Wind. Knocks enemies back by 200 yards if they are caught in the blast and also applies a debuff that reduces their armour by 20% for a time. R: Moon Beam. Channels for 2 seconds, then sends a powerful crescent beam down the lane the King is on doing massive damage to anyone caught within it. It cannot go around corners. Scepter: Moon Beam now goes around corners, but only does half damage if it does. Category:Temp